mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 189: Sex Toy Story
"Sex Toy Story" was originally released on February 24, 2014, at 9:31 AM. Description Hope you're having a great Monday, everyone! On the off chance that you aren't, we're here to boost your spirits with talk of inevitable death, Christmas shoes and then, for good measure, we ruin a Pixar classic. Suggested Talking Points Louisiana State Senator Jacob Sweetwater, Fistnanny, A Fleshy Bop-It, 45 Beedrills, The Killing Tree, Glassesface, Scat Invitational, Griffin Considers the End Outline Intro - Travis is confused by improv 04:08 - I travel on a lot of planes, trains, buses, and other forms of transportation. When I do, I like to watch shows on my computer, but some of the shows have nudity or violence, like Game of Thrones, Archer, or The Wire. Assuming there are no children around, is it okay to watch those kinds of things where other people could maybe see it? -- Confused Coach 05:35 - Travis cries at airplane movies 10:23 - Y - Sent in by Kent Siri, from Yahoo Answers user Katia, who asks: Why do some idiots think Toy Story is real? Yes, that's right, Toy Story is a myth. K? Additional Details: Just to let you know, I do love Toy Story, but it's so annoying when people say it's based on real life. -_- 14:30 - Do you have any advice for a 23 year old female who just started playing Pokémon Blue for the first time? I didn't get into it when it was released because I was busy getting beat at Goldeneye. I named the nemesis formerly known as Gary after my older brother, so I can finally kick his ass at video games, pocket monster style. I have no prior Pokemon experience. -- Catch Ya Later 18:27 - In the back of my girlfriend's house, there is a Mimosa tree that she saved from being cut down by a private company. She fought them after they cut down every other tree in her neighborhood's respective backyards and put in a parking lot nobody uses and saved just this one. The problem is, there is this one kid who always comes by and climbs, kicks, and breaks the branches off of it. How do we keep this guy from hurting the last green shade they've got? -- Anthony 23:37 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Ashley, who asks: I need new kindve sad songs , from the heart for teens to listen to , any ideas? 27:36 - Justin talks about Tears in Heaven 28:51 - MZ - Sponsored by Warby Parker. Sponsored by Legal Zoom. Personal message from a retired sea captain. Advertisement for Wham Bam Pow. 37:42 - I'm a 20 year old male in college and I want to start wearing prescription-less glasses. My eyes work fine, I just know that if I wear a pair that suit me I could look pretty damn good. Sadly, my girlfriend thinks of this as the 'douchiest' idea I have ever had. If I plan to wear them, just what I need to look a little more suave and smart, exam, party, etc. Is this socially or morally sound, or should I just be thankful for the 20/20? -- Born to Be Bespectacled 43:21 - My dear friend has asked me to officiate his upcoming wedding; however, I'm not exactly qualified and I'm pretty sure he only asked me due to a conflict with the brother for the position of best man. Anyway, I got ordained for like 8$, but I still have no idea what I'm doing. What should I do during this most sacred ceremony with a captive audience full of loved ones? -- Makeshift Minister 50:32 - I have difficulty talking about my feelings. My girlfriend is not happy about this, particularly in that sometimes she is angry about it, and I don't blame her. One of my big hangups is trying to explain my feelings with accuracy and exactness, and with feelings being what they are, I end up at a loss for words. Brothers, how do I do a better job of expressing how I feel? -- Gmail 56:06 - Griffin considers his own mortality. 58:15 - Housekeeping 60:55 - FY - Sent in by Coulton Brown, from Yahoo Answers user Alan Alda Fan, who asks: What religion is Tim Allen? 61:05 - Griffin gets left out of the outro Quotes On Anime On Devouring Them All On Adam's Nipples Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Category:Jelly Category:Drew Davenport